A night with Seshoumaru's thoughts
by Spirits of the Fallen
Summary: Why does Sesshoumaru always fight with his little brother? Why does inuyasha want to be a Full-Fledged demon? Why can't miroku control his hormones?!?! sounds interesting doesn't it?
1. Default Chapter

INUYASHA. HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU. By, Lord Setsanu  
  
Disclaimer. I make no money off of this story nor do I care to. My beloved Inuyasha does not belong to me.... yet but all be warned I intend to buy them eventually, ah the dreams of a sixteen year old, huh? Oh sorry I was daydreaming just know when I do purchase them things will change. Um what else? Oh yeah don't sue. Oh and a big shout out goes to...Missy Bee, and Miyuki-Chan... I am a really big fan so I want you to judge me really tough okay? Oh and their stories kick ass!! Okay that about does it.  
  
Warning. this story is a work in progress so errors will be made and it may be raunchy later on or even in this one. Please be gentle except for those mentioned above. This came from daydreams, ideas, other works from people and my own twisted imagination so tread carefully. Now for the warnings. flames are accepted but to flame you should really read the whole story. If you don't like it you should stop, and if you don't read the story all the way through you really have no right to flame. And if you do read the whole story you can flame but what kind of moron reads a story they don't like? Yeah I know mind tricks, they are so much fun aren't they my little victims? Try and be nice with flames? This is my first time so I don't know all the terms to let people know I made it up. I think 'au' means alternate universe and I guess this story is kind of like that even though it isn't that big of a stretch to see it happen in one of the episodes if you think about it. And the last warning. if I make any mistakes please tell me what mistakes that I made. we may or may not know each other but I want to become really good at this and for that I need support whether it puts me down or strokes my ego. And for all you nc-17 readers- not that kind of a stroke, you sickos! Hahaha. Just kidding. About the sicko part that is.  
  
Thank you all for reading that.  
  
(( oops, I forgot the notes. I do that an awful lot. Now just to fill you in if you see these things = :: ~~~ :: that means that is an action they are taking, whether walking or throwing or moving to look around. It let's me be a little more descriptive. I will put what ever the character is saying in = " ~~~ " just so you know and thoughts will come in the form of . gee I can't think of anything. oh wait! Aha! Thanks to sugar, for it has saved the day. yes I shall put thoughts inside of these bad boys = [ ~~~ ] this time. Of course the weird ( ~ ) belong to my little intrusions upon their world. and yes I know I should know what these symbols are called. what a pathetic teenager I am huh? What's that? You want me to shut up so you can read my pitiful story? ::blushes:: oops. | I am such a ditz | all righty then! Go ahead ))  
  
INUYASHA. HIDDEN EMOTIONS / A NIGHT WITH SESSHOUMARU.  
  
::The clouds part, and as the trickle lines of a full round moon rain down upon the world, they glint off of a huge and beautifully lush castle towards the east. Within the highest room of this palace a powerful youkai prince begins to stir from his somewhat unsettling dreams. Visions of his half brother Inuyasha, the human companions he travels with, and the powerful blade bestowed upon Inuyasha by their father dance through his mind.  
  
(( this next part still belongs to the actions, it's the dream Sesshoumaru was having ))  
  
"I hate you! SESHOUMARU?! I will be the one to. FINISH YOU!" said Inuyasha as he thrust the blade towards Sesshoumaru's heart though Inuyasha himself might not believe Sesshoumaru has one at all. "You. finish me?" Sesshoumaru said, that cold and quiet demeanor he possesed meant to enrage Inuyasha. "You would first have to keep up with me. little brother." Sesshoumaru said in a sneer of a voice before backhanding Inuyasha into the ground. "You will never have what it takes to defeat me, nor will you ever truly be able to wield the powers of our fathers legacy. you are little more than a simpering fool." said Sesshoumaru in a cold and acidic tone before he turned his back and seemingly dissipated into the night and the wind, leaving his brother on his knee in quiet rage.  
  
Slowly, the visions of their last encounter ebbed from his mind as he sat up in the 'Bed' he slept in.  
  
(( do they have beds? Or just cots with wooden blocks for pillows. and thanks to Kagome. sleeping bags! It doesn't matter I'll just refer to it as a futon. ))  
  
As he sat up a gentle gust of wind blew through the open windows of his chamber, letting his sparkling silver hair gently sway over his shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest as he began to think::  
  
[ Only I can do it. only I have what it takes to make Inuyasha understand. If he does not become stronger using the sword that our father left him he will only be vulnerable. In the end, whether he know it or not. I want him to be happy. to live. but he can be such a fool sometimes. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru closes his eyes and smiles gently, remembering how they were when they were younger.::  
  
[ I doubt if he even remembers, or if he even knew. I was never far away from him when he was a child. those bastard humans, always teasing him. hurting him. How I hated them, all but the human who gave birth to him who seemed to protect him as much as father or I would, though she need not hide in the tree's like I, or worry about becoming to enraged and decimating the entire empire like father would have. If that dolt of a brother had any clue as to how much we cared for him. how much I care for him, perhaps he would not say such things. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru sighs gently as he remembers Inuyasha's words "I hate you! SESHOUMARU?! I will be the one to. FINISH YOU!" but, he smiled gently all the same, here where no one could see how he truly felt, and if they did would only look upon him in fear thinking he meant to kill, for after all, Sesshoumaru would rarely smile less he was about to kill::  
  
[ That however was a lie wasn't it Inuyasha? ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru looks up to the ceiling thoughtfully::  
  
[ For when you spoke those words I did not sense your 'hate' but I smelled your fear, or rather your regret. maybe your not as much of a fool as I thought you were, or at least maybe you aren't 'always' the fool I think you are. Perhaps one day Inuyasha we will walk the same path, together as brothers should, but not until I must spread the quiet news of death to anyone who dares to lay a hand on you or those you care for, you went through enough pain with that foolish priestess kikyo. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru looks down at Rin, who is still snuggled into his side smiling and sleeping peacefully, and he feels that warm pang in his heart he is slowly learning how to accept and even appreciate. He frowns ever so gently thinking of what Inuyasha must have gone through when he lost his first love::  
  
[ the one thing I could not protect you from, damn you Inuyasha if you ever make me say that again. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru reaches inside his garment into a pocket over the right side of his chest. He pulls out two pieces of parchment, one holds a picture of Rin and Janken together smiling gently in the chamber of the palace. He remembered the day he had it done. He remembered Rins happiness and how flattered Janken seemed to be::  
  
*the week of the picture  
  
"Oh my lord Sesshoumaru! You want me and the human child to be sketched? You actually wish to honor us as such?! Said Janken with a tear of happiness in his eyes.  
  
::Sesshoumaru smiled down at Rin, though everyone else in the room cringed in fear::  
  
"Go get dressed child." said Sesshoumaru calmly to Rin.  
  
::Rin smiled brightly and ran down the halls to their room to pick out something nice while Sesshoumaru turned a burning frightful gaze on Janken::  
  
".and as for you." he said finishing his former sentence. "I desire your picture should you ever be so horribly mangled beyond the recognition of your race. should you anger me, Janken. Do you understand?"  
  
::Jankens face contorted in fear as Sesshoumaru smiled at him and he did a fearful scuffle in a small circle from his panic as Sesshoumaru lifted him off the ground::  
  
"Janken?" said Sesshoumaru in a calm threatening voice.  
  
"Yes milord.?" said Janken in pure fright.  
  
"Go get dressed." Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
::and with this Janken went flying through the air landing against the wall nearest his chamber with a bone cracking thud::  
  
*the current night  
  
::Sesshoumaru smiled at the picture and at how cute Rin looked in it. She had not let him down and picked out her best dress, though she refused to let anyone see her in it first except him. He had been suspecting as much though as he went to their chamber to get her out in time. The memory being a fond one he stroked her face next to him as he placed the parchment back into the pocket and looked at the second one. It was just as well drawn and depicted his brother Inuyasha who lay restless and awake in a tree of the tragic priestess home town, and at the base of the tree stood Kagome who looked up at Inuyasha. The picture captured everything, from Inuyasha's comforted look from being near Kagome to the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up at him. Sesshoumaru began to wonder what the day must have been like for them::  
  
*the day of inuyasha's picture  
  
::Inuyasha sits comfortable in a tree, over looking the field where he watches Shippou and Kilala play in, while Sango chases Miroku around in the same area, but for different reasons as the lecherous monk has a somewhat drunk smile on his face for where his hand had just been::  
  
*moments before this in the field where miroku and sango sat  
  
"So miroku how have you been? You seem a little more light hearted than you have in a while." says sango in a kind and cheerful tone.  
  
"why thank you sango, I am touched that you noticed." said miroku with a smile as she blushed at the comment.  
  
"y-You still haven't acknowledged why you seem so happy." She said trying to conceal her blush gently.  
  
"it is simple." he said as he motioned towards the playing kitsune's "watching them, being with you, knowing Kagome and Inuyasha will join us, and being able to simply relax with one another and enjoy each other's company. how could I be anything else but pleased?" miroku smiles broadly and sango thinks she may like this side of miroku as much as she hopes he genuinely likes her.  
  
::watching from a tree Inuyasha can see the smile on their faces, and realizes miroku must have said something incredibly sweet. He begins to count down::  
  
Inuyasha- "5." Miroku- "sango?" Inuyasha- "4." Sango- "yes miroku?" Inuyasha- "3." Miroku- "there is a very large beetle on your chest." Inuyasha- "2." Sango- "really?" ::sango looks down and notices the insect right on her left side of her chest, and also notices Miroku's hand making a quick rush to grab as much of the 'BUG' as his hand can old:: Inuyasha- "1." ::Miroku's hand falls right on her breast while the beetle flies off, his head turns with the flying beetle though his hand does not move:: Miroku- "oh look at that. the beetle has flown away." Miroku says with another smile as sango sits there in shock before.:: Inuyasha- "Dead meat." Says Inuyasha at last. Sango- "MIROKU!!" she screams reaching to slam him with her fist, but the monk is already running away, she gives chase with a look of pure, flustered, angry annoyance on her face.  
  
::in the tree Inuyasha smiled sadly, watching them and thinking of how he wished to be that close with someone. His ears perked up a bit as he heard approaching footsteps, and caught Kagome's familiar scent::  
  
*back with Inuyasha and Kagome together near the tree  
  
"Why is sango chasing miroku?" asks Kagome who then thinks about it for a moment. "Never mind. When do you think she'll catch him?" she asks more realistically. "As soon as he trips over that rock." Says Inuyasha.  
  
::as if on cue miroku fell down over a rather large rock, only to have his back used as a trampoline as sango stomped on him repeating the word 'lecher' out of annoyance at his constant deeds::  
  
"Wow Inuyasha! You really know your stuff." Says Kagome with a smile.  
  
"With eyes like these I don't miss much." He says as he looks down towards Kagome.  
  
::as they sit and stand looking at one another time seems to stand still. Kagome begins to blush and Inuyasha smiles jumping down from the tree.::  
  
"Come on. Kagome. Let's go over there and break em' up before we lose one of our friends." Says Inuyasha as he smiles at her.  
  
::Kagome blushes again and starts walking next to Inuyasha as they go to check on their quite possibly crippled friend::  
  
*back in Sesshoumaru's chamber on the current night  
  
[ I guess I won't know what happened to you that day unless I ask you. perhaps one day I will. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru places the picture back into his pocket and picks up a juicy red apple, one of the assortment of fruits he had in a bowl next to the bed in case Rin got hungry during the night and wanted a snack. He tossed it up and down a few times, before he caught it and flung it at the door, which opened just in time to let Janken be slammed in the head by the apple::  
  
"Mmmmfff!" shouted a muffled Janken, with an apple lodged into his mouth.  
  
::slowly Rin rubbed her eyes and sat up. she looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled, then looked at Janken and shook her head. Sesshoumaru's hand found the top of her head and she giggled a bit as Janken did his usual 'gotta get this out of my throat so I can breath' maneuver, which involved using the sharper end of his staff. Slowly though Sesshoumaru got up and walked over to Janken, he smiled ever so gently::  
  
"Oh Janken. let me assist you." said Sesshoumaru, while Rin smiled at him.  
  
::Janken staff was placed at his side just in time as a powerful backhand slammed him in the head. The apple went flying out of the window to which Janken soon followed after, screaming as he fell::  
  
"Now you go back to sleep." Said Sesshoumaru in a kind voice towards Rin who merely pointed out the window.  
  
::Sesshoumaru followed her small fingers and saw the sun beginning to rise. He realized Janken had come to probably ask what they would want for breakfast, but Sesshoumaru having been in such deep thought had forgotten all about the time::  
  
"well then, get dressed. while I go fetch Janken." Said Sesshoumaru with a smile as he leapt out of the window.  
  
::Rin nodded and wondered what their day would be like, she smiled even more though knowing it would be like every other day; unforgettable::  
  
*as Sesshoumaru fell gently through the air  
  
[ Well Inuyasha, I suppose I am at a loss. but I shall not worry. One day you will be strong and I won't need to protect you anymore. Until then though, I shall always watch over you. and one day maybe, we can truly act like brothers. for I would like that. ]  
  
::Sesshoumaru lands next to a dazed unmoving Janken and kneels down::  
  
"for breakfast. I will trust you to make something that is to my liking and to Rin's. you shall join us this morning so get cleaned up." says Sesshoumaru somewhat coldly, but with enough change in his tone to flatter Janken.  
  
"yes milord. you can count on me." says Janken as Sesshoumaru walks away. But as the lord of the eastern land walks to his court to greet the dawning sun he raises his hand as if waving and speaks.  
  
"I know I can Janken. I know." He says never looking back to see the tear of appreciation in his vassals eye.  
  
[ Inuyasha. one day I shall bring you here, to my palace. you and your friends. And one day with the rising sun you and I shall be true brothers. I hope that you will want the same thing as I. one day.]  
  
::Sesshoumaru smiles as he looks to the sun, before walking back into his castle::  
  
*meanwhile, at Inuyasha's camp as the others are waking up  
  
::Inuyasha sits in his tree, looking down on the bodies of his friends and down on Kagome, he looks to the sun and imagines his brother::  
  
[ If I was a full fledged demon. then maybe Sesshoumaru would accept me as his brother. One day, Sesshoumaru, you will accept me. won't you? you have never killed me, even when it was within your power to do so. If you hated me as much as you say you could have crushed me when we were children, or killed me as I slept in the forest where I was pinned to that damned tree. but you never did. One day Sesshoumaru I will be a full demon, and we will be brothers you and i. ]  
  
::Inuyasha looks down from the sun and towards a waking Kagome who looks up and smiles at him::  
  
[ And I hope, that you'll accept them to. they really aren't so bad. ]  
  
::he smiles at her to before he slaps his neck very hard. A dazed Miyoga falls off of Inuyasha's neck like a leaf::  
  
[ at least. not all the time. ]  
  
::And so another day begins as Inuyasha jumps from the tree to greet Kagome his friends and the morning. All of them knowing that the time the spend will be. unforgettable::  
  
. . . .THE END!  
  
I don't know what happened. I put in the arrows and when I did everything that had been in them was completely erased. lots of important thoughts going on. now I got one really nice review so if she read it again she will notice she has been added to the judge me as harsh as you can section. I am gonna hope the new symbols I put for thoughts goes through without a hitch. I hope my one reviewer does not change her tune about what I wrote but if she does it's cool. The fact I got one review the day it was posted makes me happy enough anyway.  
  
Okay this story is done. again. now I am not gonna ask you to review because that is what everyone else does. besides, begging works so much better. If you liked it let me know with a review. Oh and please tell me if you think I should, either keep on writing. give up. or continue this story. This isn't a one shot story but if you didn't like it, it will be. Well I guess that all there is huh? Thanks for taking the time to read and or skim through this. Tell me what you think okay? See ya all later!. at least I hope. heh. 


	2. Forgive me?

Update alert!! So sorry I have been, dead? ::smiles:: I lost the password for this account... xx but I have good news! I have a new account, AND remembered the password. I also found out I have two really nice people who have me on their favorites list, so you can both expect shout outs when I update my current stories or if I write a new one. My Inuyasha FanFic, is currently on chapter two. The afformentioned people made my night, so I'll get started on chapter three very soon. THANK YOU SO MUCH, for putting me on your favorites author lists. You don't know how much it meant to me. As for my DARKSTALKER story, I will be updating it to. First though I am gonna work out some of the kinks... The spacing is Horrible. xx So having said that it is time to tell you my new account. ::smiles:: An Unwanted Soul user ID: 653856. I will understand if after all this time, you do not want me on your favorites list, but please know **HRHPrincessAri**, and **Devour The Flame **along with the dude who wants me to update, or wants to chop my head off on the DARKSTALKERS story ; that I will be more active from now on. Go to my new account, and be on the look out for chapter three of A Night With Sesshoumaru. I'll have it up by next saturday at the latest. I'll have DarkStalkers fixed by sunday. Thanks again, and be expecting reviews as well, just in case you do not bother to check my stories to see these updates. Sorry and Thanks again. See ya soon, I hope...


End file.
